Timepieces and in particular wristwatches have a bezel on the face, which is an important part of a wristwatch at least insofar as aesthetic design is concerned.
It has been known that certain wristwatches allow a user to change the bezel, in that the bezel is screwed onto the watchcase and may be unscrewed therefrom for replacement by another bezel. In the other design, the bezel is pressed fit onto the watchcase and may be pried off by a level or wedge-like tool.
Such known bezel designs are imprecise or unreliable, and are invariably inconvenient to use. For those screw-on bezel designs, it is often difficult if not impossible to orient the bezel precisely at the right angle or to ensure firm fitting. The press-fit bezel designs suffer from the same disadvantages or shortcomings and additionally a separate tool is required, and that is inconvenient and the operation is not straightforward.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such disadvantages or shortcomings by providing a new or otherwise improved timepiece case and timepiece incorporating the same.